Sulfur Mountain City
Sulfur Mountain City is a city in the Underground world. It was established by Adam Han, Margaret Layde, and Ein Mezus, the original three heads of the city. It was the birthplace of the Church of Law and also the birthplace of the Freedom Gentlemen Alliance. The original purpose of the city is to acts as a prison for Undead Emperor Yongye, and the three as the jailers. History After Adam "defeated" Emperor Yongye, he came to the underground world to establish the prison for the defeated emperor, but due to the great fame of the three Heroes, many denizens of the Underground flocked for their protection, because of that, the prison, eventually became recognized as a village, and finally a city. Roland decided to reform the legal system of the city using the knowledge he had in his previous life as a lawyer on Earth. The reforms were a huge success and the city soon became a model of law for the entire world. The Underground world is a place where the rejects of society go. The law in the city treats everyone equally and there is no discrimination. Thus, Sulfur Mountain City has multiple races living together in harmony and in acceptance of each other, in contrast to the other underground cities which are partitioned by race. Even the much-feared dark elves have found a home in the city, serving as the Town Security. Eventually, Adam decided that he was getting too old and decided to announce he was going to step down and that Annie Layde, the adopted child of Adam and Margaret, would be the new city lord. During this time, an alliance of underground lords came to attack the city. Furthermore, various influential council members were bribed and started inciting a riot in the city. Through the use of a Great Judgement, the riots were suppressed and the invading army was killed. Sulfur Mountain City soon decided to join the Underground Alliance and attended a meeting in Vance City, a neutral area. Roland decided to fabricate an item called the Eternal Night Scepter, which was believed to grant the holder the ability to take control of the undead army. This item was given to one of the Underground Autarchs to auction. This auction attracted a lot of attention, especially from senators of the Xiluo Empire. During the alliance meeting, Annie was able to be voted in as an Underground Autarch, one of the vice leaders of the alliance, because many underground lords were convinced to abstain and the rules only required that 80% not vote against it. At the auction of the Eternal Night Scepter, a massive riot breaks out. Harloys seizes a body of one of the dark elves and visits Roland. Roland and Adam catch her off guard and subdue her. Roland then merges Harloy's spirit with Greed and makes her his pet. Soon, chaos spreads through the city as people start fighting over the Eternal Night Scepter. Eventually, it was caught by the Underground Autarch Shou Nuya who summoned demons lead by a demon count to invade. The massive demon army begins attacking Sulfur Mountain City. However, with the aid of the undead under Roland and the use of his Soul World, The Infallible Diffindor, which temporarily turned those undead into human and made them stronger, the demon army is defeated. Roland then begins to ascend to become a true god. However, using a trick he manages to get the world to accept a piece of his soul as the true god. However, Roland ends up dying by accident. He is then reincarnated and returns as a young boy. After the devastating war, Sulfur Mountain City is able to get their allies into the leadership positions of the various factions and soon the Underground Alliance comes under the control of Annie. Government The three main components of the city government are the city lord, the council, and the judiciary. The city lord is the one who is in overall control of the city. The council has the ability to submit recommendations and is elected from the people, and the judiciary is responsible for creating and enforcing laws. The council has become essentially ineffective after the number of council members was increased to 10000. The large quantity of council members has gridlocked the council and made it impossible for them to function properly, allowing the city to be controlled by the city lord without opposition.